Temari-Neesan
by yoshuareynaldo777
Summary: Perasaan yang menyerang kakak tertua Suna Bersaudara menarik perhatian kedua saudara lelakinya. Oneshot membahas hubungan Temari dengan saudaranya soal perasaannya dengan Shinobi pengendali bayangan dari Konoha...
**Temari-** _ **Neesan**_

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairings : ShikaTema centric

Rating : K+

Genre : Family/Romance

Warning : Temari sedikit OOC di sini.

"Lain kali, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?"

Pria bernama Shikamaru Nara berdiri di depan Kunoichi tertangguh dari Suna, Sabaku no Temari dengan rona merah yang bersarang di kedua pipinya. Ia tahu implikasi kalimat itu, mengajak wanita menyeramkan (dan merepotkan) ini untuk kencan dengannya.

"Kau mengajakku kencan?" Balas Temari datar, tampak ingin mengetes mental Shikamaru.

"Er? Kencan ya...Iya seperti itu." Jawab Shikamaru berantakan, ia menggaruk tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Temari meletakkan tangan di dagunya, masih memproses kata-kata yang diucapkan rekan kerjanya. "Hmm, kencan ya?"

Shikamaru terlihat sedikit gundah. "Kau tidak mau?"

Temari meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya.

"Merepotkan." Ujar wanita Suna itu sambil tersenyum lebar pada Shikamaru yang Nampak terkejut dengan responsnya. Temari membalikkan badannya untuk menyusul adiknya, Gaara yang sudah ada di kejauhan.

"Eh, jadi..."pekik Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja aku mau, dasar cengeng! Kalau aku datang, aku harap kau bisa membuatku terkesan, jangan lupa, kalau aku memilihmu dari sekian banyak yang tertarik padaku, lho!"

Kata-kata Temari membuat Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Yah, setidaknya wanita yang disayanginya itu masih memberikan dia kesempatan.

.

.

Ajakan Shikamaru sukses membuat hati Temari yang bak padang pasir itu menumbuhkan beberapa helai bunga. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang sekali saat Shikamaru, akhirnya mulai jujur pada perasaannya. Entah kapan ia menyukai pemuda itu. Mungkin saat perang shinobi waktu itu? Matsuri dan Yukata tampaknya menggoda kedekatan Shikamaru dengannya pada saat itu. Tapi yang pasti, Temari baru menyadari rasa sayangnya pada pemuda itu pada saat ia memukul keras muka Shikamaru sebelum ia pergi untuk membunuh Gengo.

Saat itu, Temari mengakui, dirinya tidak memikirkan aliansi Shinobi, etik, atau apapun, hanya dirinya sendiri yang dikecewakan oleh pemuda bernama Shikamaru, bukan sebagai Shinobi Konoha atau representasi Konoha, tetapi sebagai Shikamaru.

Tanpa sadar, Temari sudah menyusul Gaara yang sengaja berjalan santai untuk menunggu kakak perempuannya mukanya sudah kembali normal, meskipun rasa senang terpampang jelas pada mukanya.

"Temari- _neesan_ tampaknya senang sekali." Katanya datar, meskipun dalam hatinya Gaara ikut senang.

"Senang...ya, mungkin kurasa aku lebih senang dari biasanya." Ucap Temari jujur. Tak ada gunanya berbohong pada Gaara yang sekarang murni dan polos ini.

"Karena Nara Shikamaru sudah berhasil ditolong? Temari- _neesan_ tidak senang karena Gengo sudah tertangkap, bukan?" Ucap Gaara dengan muka yang masih datar.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat rona tipis di wajah Kunoichi tertangguh se-Sunagakure itu.

"Erm...Ya, mungkin itu alasan utamanya." Jawab Temari terbata, mata hijaunya tampak bertemu dengan mata merah adiknya itu.

"Temari-neesan benar menyukainya ya?" Pertanyaan tanpa dosa Gaara sukses membuat wajah Temari menjadi merah seperti tomat. Ia tak menyangka adiknya akan mempertanyakan hal-hal seperti ini kepadanya.

Tentu saja ia menyukainya, kalau tidak buat apa dia menerima ajakan kencannya tadi?

Temari menghela nafas. "I-Iya. Nee-san suka padanya, bagaimana kau tahu, Gaara?"

"Emosi Temari nee-san...berbeda dengan biasanya. Tampak lebih...gembira dan aktif...Setiap bertemu Nara Shikamaru" Jawab adiknya polos. "Aku ingin mengalami hal seperti itu juga. Bagaimana cara mendapatkannya?"

Temari yang semulanya bermuka merah kembali menetralkan warna wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil ke adik laki-lakinya satu ini. Tak disangka, ternyata diam-diam...Gaara pun ingin mengalami hal seperti yang ia alami sekarang.

"Haha! Gaara, hal seperti ini sebenarnya secara alamiah ada di dalam diri kita. Belum waktunya saja kau mengalaminya." Ujar Temari. Temari dalam hati menyimpan rasa kasihan kepada Gaara, masa lalu kelamnya tampaknya menghambat pertumbuhan emosinya, sehingga ia kurang bisa merasakan hal yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Hmm, belum waktunya ya..." Gaara bergumam sendiri, tetap memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Temari, mungkin ia akan bertanya ke Kankurou atau Kakashi di lain waktu.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 3 hari, Gaara dan Temari kembali ke Desa Suna, setelah sampai, Temari langsung ke kediaman Kazekage bersama Gaara, keduanya memutuskan untuk istirahat karena waktu sudah petang saat mereka sudah sampai.

Setibanya di kediaman Kazekage, Kankuro yang baru saja kembali dari misi, setelah mendengar kabar kesuksesan Gaara dan Temari menangkap Gengo, menyambut kedatangan dua saudaranya itu.

"Gaara, Temari- _neesan_ , aku sudah dengar tentang pemberontak itu, kerja bagus. Tampaknya citra Suna sudah baik di mata Aliansi dengan hal ini." Master _Kugutsu_ itu berkata sambil memberikan gulungan pesan yang ditujukan kepada Kazekage.

"Hm." Gaara menangguk dan mengambil gulungan kertas itu.

"Oi, Temari." Kankuro memanggil Temari dengan nada yang sudah familiar bagi Temari – ia ingin menggodanya. "Aku sudah dengar dari Baki-sensei. Tampaknya kau punya perhatian khusus ke seorang shinobi dari Konoha, eh?" Kankuro yang menghapus make up Kabukinya itu menyeringai jahil ke kakak tertuanya.

"Kankuro..." Temari menghela nafasnya.

"Oh, dan kudengar dia seorang pengendali bayangan...klan Nara, dan tampaknya aku menyaksikan dia pertama mengalahkanmu di ujian Chuunin beberapa tahun lalu..." Kankuro melanjutkan godaan pada Temari, tampaknya ia sudah bosan hidup.

"Kankuro!" Pekik Temari kesal, mukanya sudah memerah sekarang, tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak bisa melawan kata-kata adiknya itu, meskipun biasanya dalam adu mulut, Temari (dan Gaara) selalu menang dari Kankuro.

"Temari nee-san sedang jatuh cin—ummfphhh!" Ucapan Gaara tiba-tiba diputus oleh tangan Temari yang menutup mulutnya. Ia berbisik kepada Gaara agar tidak memancing Kankuro lebih jauh lagi. Gaara menangguk dan membiarkan kedua saudaranya itu menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka.

Saat Gaara sudah meninggalkan ruang tengah mereka, Kankuro kembali menyengir pada kakak perempuannya itu.

"Jadi...Kunoichi tertangguh Suna bisa luluh oleh seorang laki-laki juga, eh? Yang kubingung, kenapa kau bisa menyukai pria itu? Dia shinobi desa lain dan... menurutku dia tidak memiliki daya tarik yang kuat."

Temari mendengus. "Kau tahu 'kan? Aku bukan tipe wanita yang menyukai pria dengan ketampanannya saja. Aku menyukai Shikamaru karena cara berfikirnya dan kepintarannya."

"Heh, sudah kuduga, kau memang tipe seperti itu, Temari. Hanya, aku cukup bingung saja pada saat Baki-sensei mengatakan kalau hal seperti itu akan membuat sedikit masalah."

Gadis Suna itu merunduk, mengetahui implikasi masalah yang dimaksudkan.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku keturunan Kazekage, meskipun wanita, aku anak pertama ayah, sehingga kemungkinan besar aku bisa menjadi calon pernikahan politik, bukan?"

Kankuro hanya mengangguk.

"Benar. Kenapa sih, kau harus suka dengan si rambut nanas itu? Seperti tidak ada orang lain di Suna saja selain dia. Lebih muda 3 tahun, lagi." Kata Kankuro setengah mengejek.

"Oi." Temari menjitak kepala adiknya dengan ringan. "Yang aku sukai atau apapun itu bukan urusan kau dan Suna. Lagipula, aku ini wanita. Justru kau – dan Gaara yang memiliki kewajiban merepotkan macam itu." Kata Temari dengan mantap.

Kankuro tersenyum melihat kelakuan kakak perempuannya itu, dibalik semua itu ia senang kalau kakaknya itu belum berubah dari sejak dulu, masih Temari yang tegas, keras, dan mandiri. Dibalik kecantikan wajahnya itu yang terkenal di Suna, yang merupakan warisan dari ibu mereka, Karura, terdapat kepribadian yang kuat sebagai wanita.

Yah, melihat keras kepalanya Temari, tentu ahli _Kugutsu no jutsu_ itu tidak akan mengganggu keputusan kakaknya, tentu saja tidak, karena ia masih sayang boneka perang yang dimilikinya dan kepalanya sendiri.

"Hahahaha, baiklah, terserah _nee-san_ saja. Aku berharap kau tidak menebas si cengeng itu saja...NARA TEMARI!" Sahut Kankuro, sambil tertawa dan meninggalkan kakak perempuannya yang kesal itu sendiri di ruang tengah.

Temari menghela nafas atas kelakuan adiknya itu. Belum apa-apa saja sudah diledek seperti itu, bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar jadi sepasang kekasih? Dengan tersenyum tawar, Temari melongok ke jendela rumah Kazekage itu, memandang hamparan bangunan di Suna, tampak tidak sabar—untuk bertemu Shikamaru lagi.

"Mungkin mereka benar juga, aku bisa memiliki perasaan seperti ini... Merepotkan" Tanpa sadar, Temari mengeluarkan kata yang sudah tidak asing lagi padanya.

Perjalanan perasaan merepotkannya ini, baru saja dimulai.

Fin.

A/N : Baiklah akhirnya selesai. Ini fanfic Shikatema ane yang pertama. Mohon R/R nya. Terima Kasih.


End file.
